


Desastres na Cozinha

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy tenta fazer um bolo para o aniversário de Angie, mas isso dá terrivelmente errado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desastres na Cozinha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kitchen Disasters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466463) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. Podem esperar mais cartinelli, estou apaixonada com esse ship (além de traduzir também tenho algumas ideias para escrever).

“Droga!”

Era a terceira vez que Peggy tentava fazer a receita de Jarvis para um maldito bolo e falhava miseravelmente. O primeiro tinha uma consistência estranha antes de chegar no forno. Quando Peggy o tirou e o cortou, descobriu que as bolotas estavam cheias de massa crua. O segundo bolo acabou tão grudento que podia ser um substituto para cola. A terceira e última tentativa de Peggy pegou fogo – literalmente. A cozinha se encheu de fumaça assim que Peggy abriu o forno e, em um ataque de raiva, Peggy largou a forma na pia. Cozinhar não era seu forte; Peggy passou tempo demais na SSR e verificando documentos e fichas antigas que nunca teve tempo de aprender. Mas ela imaginou que se podia completar uma missão que exigia um mínimo de três agentes sozinha, quão difícil poderia ser fazer um bolo? Angie sempre fazer isso parecer tão fácil.

As paredes e segredos que Peggy construiu para manter Angie longe de perigo foram destruídas todas de uma vez em um grande gesto da parte de Peggy. Morar na casa de Howard com Angie abriu novos caminhos para ambas; tinham aprendido mais uma sobre a outra em uma questão de semanas do que tinham nos meses em que foram vizinhas no Griffith. A princípio foram coisas pequenas; a comida favorita de Peggy, a cor favorita de Angie, o quão horrível era Peggy cantando. E aquelas coisas pequenas se desenvolveram em marcos maiores, como em que tipo de problemas Angie podia se meter quando estava sonâmbula ou quando o aniversário da outra era. Foi essa última que levou à tentativa desastrosa de Peggy de cozinhar.

Angie iria fechar o auto-mat, então Peggy utilizou todo o seu dia para conseguir algo; só não tinha esperado ser tão ruim em cozinhar. O bolo não foi sua primeira ideia ou tentativa; teve uma tentativa de massa que acabou sendo uma gosma grudenta de trigo, batatas duras o bastante para deixar um homem inconsciente se usadas como projéteis, e uma bandeja de salmão muito seco, muito queimado. Eventualmente, Peggy tinha desistido de cozinhar na parte de cima do fogão e conseguiu uma receita passo a passo de Jarvis, mas até com as instruções específicas, terminou em desastre. Angie iria chegar em casa em três horas e Peggy não tinha mais opções.

Depois de abrir as janelas e tirar a fumaça da cozinha, Peggy correu para o telefone mais próximo e discou rapidamente, suspirando de alívio quando a voz do outro lado a cumprimentou.

“Residência Jarvis.”

“Sr. Jarvis, temo que preciso de um favor.”

“Problemas com o empreendimento culinário, Senhorita Carter?”

Peggy suspirou frustrada e beliscou a ponte do nariz. “Você vai me ajudar ou não, Sr. Jarvis?”

“O que posso fazer por você, Senhorita Carter?”

“Preciso que você pegue um bolo, uma torta, _qualquer coisa_ nesse momento. Preferencialmente algo doce. Tenho uma certa bagunça para limpar aqui.”

“Será tudo?”

“Sim, obrigada, Sr. Jarvis. Estarei muito endividada com você.”

“Vou fechar em breve, Senhorita Carter.”

“Certo. Vou ver você logo.”

Peggy colocou o telefone de volta no gancho e voltou para a cozinha. Se Angie visse a bagunça que tinha causado ali, desmaiaria na hora. Era como se alguém tivesse soltado uma das máquinas defeituosas de Howard e deixado ela quebrar tudo; tinha pedaços de massa crua espalhados por tudo, ovos quebrados e pedaços de casca caindo do balcão, pedaços de bolo queimado espalhados pelo forno e pelo chão, pratos empilhados na pia, e Peggy tinha espalhado farinha por tudo.

“Tudo bem. É melhor começar,” Peggy falou em voz alta, dobrando as mangas.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

Jarvis precisou de uma hora para chegar com um bolo em mãos e Peggy ainda não tinha limpado um quarto da cozinha, muito menos a coisa toda. Até Peggy Carter não conseguia esconder a completa vergonha que tinha do resultado de suas tentativas de cozinhas. Antes que pudesse o convencer a ficar e a ajudar a limpar, Jarvis percebeu que era quase sete horas e precisava chegar em casa a tempo para tomar sherry.

Foi preciso outra hora antes que Peggy perdesse as esperanças para a cozinha e a hora restante tinha reservado para se limpar e parecer mais apresentável e arrumar o bolo na sala de jantar. Peggy estava exausta, mais do que ficaria depois de uma missão, mas ela ergueu o rosto e sorriu assim que ouviu Angie passar pela porta.

“Peg, estou em casa!” A voz de Angie ecoava facilmente e Peggy podia ouvi-la gritando da porta da frente.

“Na sala de jantar,” Peggy respondeu. Sua voz não era nem um pouco alta como a dela, mas as lições torturantes de canto de Angie a ensinaram a projetar a voz.

“São nove e meia, o que você tá fazendo na sala de jantar?” Angie questionou, eventualmente chegando na sala onde Peggy estava esperando pacientemente com o bolo. “Aw, uau, Peg.”

“Feliz aniversário.” Peggy sorriu, se levantando assim que Angie entrou. “É de baunilha,” ela mencionou, gesticulando na direção do bolo.

“Você não precisava ter feito isso por mim,” Angie protesta de leve enquanto se senta ao lado de Peggy.

“É claro que precisava.”

“Você fez isso sozinha, huh?”

“Sinceramente?” Apesar de os méritos culinários de Peggy nunca terem sido questionados antes, Angie tinha suas próprias suspeitas que Peggy não sabia nada sobre como cozinhar. Afinal, além da sua companhia é claro, por que mais Peggy comeria fora com tanta frequência? “Acabei indo muito mal,” Peggy admitiu, passando um pedaço de bolo para Angie.

“Precisei recrutar o Sr. Jarvis para buscar um bolo antes que você chegasse em casa.”

“Tenho certeza de que o Sr. Refinado adorou isso.” Angie sorriu atrás do bolo e garfo que enfiou na boca.

 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

 

Com a conversa acabando e quase metade do bolo comido, Angie se levantou e pegou os pratos sujos nas mãos.

“Oh, por favor, deixa que eu faço isso,” Peggy tentou pegar os pratos de Angie, que rapidamente escapou das mãos de Peggy.

“De jeito nenhum, Inglesa. Você me conseguiu um bolo. Posso lidar com alguns pratos.”

“Então tudo bem,” Peggy bufou, colocando a caixa de volta sobre o bolo.

“Ei, Peg?”

“Hm?”

Quando Peggy ergueu os olhos da sua cadeira, Angie pressionou um beijo suave nos seus lábios. Ela ficou ali por um tempo; perto o bastante para Peggy ainda sentir a respiração de Angie nos seus lábios. “Obrigada por se lembrar.”

Um sorriso torto se espalhou pelo rosto de Peggy. “Merece, querida.”

Com um olhar feliz no seu rosto, ela viu Angie entrar na cozinha. A cozinha que continha os segredos das suas desventuras culinárias. A cozinha que ainda estava em pedaços.

“Peggy Carter, o que você fez com a nossa cozinha?”


End file.
